


Fae Double Decker Sandwich

by TheRedPoet



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPoet/pseuds/TheRedPoet
Summary: The negotiations continue. Sequel to Fae Sandwich.
Relationships: Harry Dresden/Mab (Dresden Files - Butcher), Harry Dresden/Mab/Titania/Molly Carpenter/Sarissa, Molly Carpenter/Harry Dresden
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Fae Double Decker Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely pointless, filthy smut ahead. No spoilers for Peace Talks, despite the summary.

Being the Winter Knight did come with some perks, I mused to myself as I sat leaned back in one of the cushy couches in a private booth at Zero. Molly and Sarissa were downstairs, dancing.They’d both dressed up for the occasion, Sarissa in a halter top and skirt in warm autumn colors, and Molly in a short, clingy dress that seemed as though it had been woven together from individual snowflakes.

Perky perks, indeed.

Mab and Titania were seated at either side of me and I was very thankful their glares were somewhat muted since our last... Encounter. When it came to creatures like the Queens of Faerie, a murderous glare had the potential to be very literal.

“This is nice,” I said. “Cozy. Why are we here again? Could’ve gone with my apartment. Had a beer, watched a movie. Maybe even some pizza.”

Mab’s cold gaze shifted to me, none too impressed and none too amused.

“My daughter suggested the location,” she said. “Acting, one assumes, on the presumption that a change of scenery would benefit us all.”

I looked down towards my old apprentice, seeing her laughing along with Sarissa, her long pale hair flying about her as she moved. She looked happy. Carefree. I dialed back on the sulking. If Molly liked it, it was good enough.

I found myself smiling as I watched them dance - together, with others, and then together once more.

The song ended and they hugged, laughing, and then headed off the dance floor into the shadowed nook that led to the stairs heading up to our raised platform. I got to my feet when they arrived, giving Sarissa a shallow nod. She answered with a curtsey that seemed perfectly natural. Molly came up to me and we hugged, holding on for several long seconds before parting.

I could feel Mab’s attention on me as we parted once more. “You forget your place, knight.”

“Did I?” I asked, perfectly innocent. “How so?” 

She stepped up beside me and lay her hand on my shoulder. My knees buckled and a weight pressed down on my spine, pushing me into an unmistakable bow.

“Is this really necessary?” Molly asked, eyes growing wide.

“Need I likewise lecture you on your place, Lady Molly?” Mab asked, tone smooth but unyielding.

She looked down. “No.”

I couldn’t see Mab’s cool smile, but I could tell it was there.

“That is well,” she said, and suddenly, she stood behind Molly. “You are owed deference such as this.”

Mab brushed aside Molly’s pale golden locks from her ear and though she whispered, I could hear her over the music. “Does he not look good, in his rightful place? You may do with him as you please. He is yours.”

Molly shivered. “It’s not that simple.”

“It is precisely that simple.”

My old apprentice stared down at me with a punch-drunk expression on her face.

“I hate getting in the way of a lesson,” I said. “But I thought we had a meeting.”

“So we do,” Titania said. “Perhaps we should postpone the lesson in manners.”

I decided to speed things up. Better that, than leaving myself at the mercy of whatever Mab might have in mind. So, still on my knees, I shuffled a few inches closer and took Molly’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. It was cool and soft. Her fingers were trembling ever so slightly, and I couldn’t help but to run my fingers along them.

I bent forward and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and Molly drew a slow, shuddery breath. For a moment, I caught her dark, lidded eyes, and she managed a shy smile.

Mab inclined her head. “Was that not simpler?”

I glowered at Mab for a few seconds, but kept my mouth shut. Free to move once more, I moved back to my seat, and Molly and Sarissa took theirs at their respective Queen’s side.

Mab cast me a significant glance and I cleared my throat.

“Dearly beloved. We’re gathered here today to… Uh. Talk. Since last month’s meeting didn’t end up in nuclear winter we - and by we I mean these two - decided to meet up again. Sort things through.”

Molly frowned.

“What the heck happened that night?”

I cast her my most wizardly of looks.

“Gentlemen don’t fuck two Faerie Queens and tell, Molly.”

My old apprentice’s blue eyes widened in surprise. Maybe even shock.

“Oh God, Harry. Tell me you didn’t.”

I didn’t blush… But I looked away just in case.

“Back to the meeting,” I said quickly, before Sarissa, who seemed almost as mortified as Molly, could jump in. “Our first order of business is the unity of the courts and how we plan to deal with the threat of the outsiders.”

“Considerable progress has been made but much work is yet to be done,” Titania said, placing a hand on my knee.

“Please tell me it’s paperwork.” I said.

Mab and Titania shared a look that lingered long enough for my feelings of discomfort to settle like a leaden weight in my stomach, dragging my hopes down with it and drowning them.

“As you said, my knight, unity. A contingent of summer troops are preparing to join with our armies at the Gates.”

“Temporarily,” Titania interjected.

“Temporarily,” Mab agreed. “To ensure the plans progress as intended.”

“Cue the cheery music,” I said. “What will be our next step?”

Mab’s and Titania’s gazes flicked to the Ladies, then to me.

“Come on,” I said. “Really?”

“A further cementation of our alliance would be the next step,” Titania said.

I swallowed.

“Harry?” Molly said. “Is she saying what I think she is?

“If you think she wants this alliance settled like in the good old days, then yeah. I think that’s what she means.”

“Oh.”

“But we don’t have to-“

Sarissa cleared her throat. “We don’t have to start right away. Maybe we should get a drink… or five. It might help us relax.”

Titania looked at Mab, who rolled her wrist in a permissive gesture.

“Very well. We shall remain here.”

I felt punch-drunk, but when Molly and Sarissa got to their feet, I followed. At that point, I’d take anything to get away from Mab and Titania. Sarissa stopped about halfway down the stairs, just before the heat and roar of sound would wash over us again. I waited for a while for Molly. She had a wild, wide-eyed look on her face, like she wasn’t sure if she was dreaming.

“We don’t have to do this,” I said.

“Of course we do,” Sarissa said. “Let’s not be naive. The queens commanded it. It’ll be done.”

“I’ve gotten out of deals with the fae before. I’m sure that if we give it some thought we could figure out something else.”

Molly cast Sarissa a look, then turned to me. “She’s right. If the Queens command it, we might as well get with the program. Technically, you’re right, too. We could all tell them no, but surely it won’t be as bad as… whatever they might come up with. Right?”

I winced at the tone of her voice and managed a sheepish grin. She had a point and they both looked convinced. 

Well, shit.

“So… drinks?”

We had some shots. Then we had some more. An hour later the alcohol had managed to ease the gathered tension and when a giggling Molly began to pull us both towards the dance floor, I didn’t resist.

The crowd moved to and fro like the sea, and we found ourselves a spot in a dark corner where we wouldn’t be jostled. Molly moved her fingers through the air in a slow weaving pattern and I could feel the subtle stirring of power. Then the spell took effect and, and the din of people and music cut off. We could still see them and hear them, but the volume was turned down to a more manageable level.

“Nicely done,” Sarissa said, peering at the invisible screen. “You’ll have to teach me that one some day.”

Molly shrugged as if it wasn’t any big deal, but she wasn’t sober enough to manage a very good poker face. Her cheeks reddened at the praise. Faerie Queen or no, that was adorable.

I sighed. “I still can’t believe we’re even entertaining the thought of doing this.”

Sarissa gave me a little smile. “It’s like any job Mab gives you. You might not be able to change what, but you can change how.”

I raised an eyebrow at her. “Calling this a job isn’t making it any more romantic, Lady Summer.”

She rolled her eyes. “Stop being such a girl, Harry. The Queens have decreed that we are to fuck, and so we will.”

Wizard or no, I did blush that time. Not as badly as Molly did, though.

“You’re both being awfully cavalier about this.”

“It’s just sex,” Molly said. “It doesn’t have to be such a big deal.”

It didn’t sound as though she really believed that, but Sarissa nodded in approval.

“We might as well get this over with,” she said. “And have some fun while we’re at it.”

Again, not particularly romantic, but fuck it. I suppose that had been out the window from the get-go.

“Alright... So, how do we-?”

Sarissa kissed me.

It wasn’t passionate or life-changing. Just a gentle press of soft, slightly parted lips to mine. She lingered for a few moments and then pulled back.

“Ah,” I said. “So… that happened.”

Sarissa shook her head and walked up to Molly. My apprentice watched her, wide-eyed, and Sarissa gently ran her hand along the girl’s cheek. “May I?”

Molly’s eyes darted to me and back to Sarissa. “Um. Yeah. Okay.”

The kiss was no more salacious than the one I’d shared with Sarissa a moment later, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t appreciate it even more. When the Winter and Summer Lady parted, I was probably staring, and I had no regret whatsoever.

“And now, the main event,” Sarissa said, stepping back.

Molly looked up at me, blue eyes full of wonder. “I hadn’t expected it to happen like this.”

I stepped a little closer. “I can’t say I did, either.”

Molly moved forward. I could see the light sheen of sweat on her forehead, smell the sharp tang of the liquor on each eager exhale. “I guess better late than never.”

I put my hand on her shoulder, stroking her skin idly as I kept my gaze locked to hers. “That’s true.”

I let my fingers tangle in her silken blonde tresses and leaned in for our first kiss. It started off as my kiss with Sarissa had, tentative and sweet, but Molly clearly hadn’t waited all those years to be bashful for long. She pressed her body flush to mine and deepened the kiss.

Her fingers wound around my hands, moving them lower, to her cleavage. My hands gave a gentle squeeze - Unintentionally, I swear - and Molly’s fingers tightened on top of mine, encouraging another.

Sarissa, who’d seemed content to watch up until that point, came up behind Molly. She moved in close, settling her hands at my hips and sandwiching Molly between the two of us. Smiling, she brushed aside Molly’s hair to clear her neck, and kissed the exposed skin with sufficient conviction that it had Molly’s hips shift forward against mine and moaning loud enough to be heard over the music past her lips.

Molly stiffened for a moment when she felt me press up against her belly, and then lowered her hands to my chest, feeling the muscle that months of hard work with Mab had put on me. Her fingers danced lower, over my stomach and dipped underneath my t-shirt, to roam greedily up underneath and across my skin.

“Careful,” I told her. “I’m ticklish.”

Her hands stilled. “Really?”

“No.”

She pouted. “You’re not funny.”

“Perhaps it’s for the best that you took a little bit of a break,” Sarissa noted. “You looked like you were half a second from mounting him.”

Molly’s cheeks reddened even more. “I wasn’t-”

I tried to act as if I wouldn’t have been completely alright with her doing just that, then and there, and stroked an errant strand of Molly’s hair away from where it stuck to her forehead.

“You weren’t exactly helping things,” I said, eyeing Sarissa and marks her lipstick had left on the pale skin of Molly’s throat.

“I never intended to,” she said. “Come on. Let’s dance.”

Enough of the alcohol had hit me by that point that it didn’t seem like such a bad idea, and for a little while, we danced. Well, Molly and Sarissa danced. I did my best to do something similar. It might be charitable to call it dancing, though.

It was easy to get distracted by the sheer grace of the Fae as they moved, but especially when they danced. Molly’s dress sparkled in the light from above, and swished about her thighs as she moved. They wove circles around one another, never losing rhythm with one another or the music, and if anyone had been able to see, it would’ve looked like a painstakingly practised routine. It wasn’t.

As they danced, they moved closer and closer to one another, and it didn’t take long for things to devolve from innocent fun to… less innocent fun. 

Sarissa initiated it, moving up behind Molly, and wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist. Smirking, Molly ground back against Sarissa’s hips, and I could see the Summer Lady’s eyes widen with surprise for a moment before she found her rhythm of this new dance.

Despite her earlier chiding, it wasn’t long before she was running her hands up along Molly’s stomach, or before she had her counterpart’s breasts cupped in her hands. I could all but see the tremor that went down my apprentice’s body at the touch, and it was a few seconds before she’d collected herself enough to wave me over with a beckoning finger.

“You’re supposed to protect me,” she complained. “And you’re just letting the Summer Court paw at me. For shame.”

I snorted. “Never took you for much of a damsel, Lady Molly.”

“Well, I know how you can’t resist one. So come on and save me.”

I could see Sarissa trying to balance not laughing and drawing her fingers along Molly’s hips, down her bare thighs, and up underneath the fabric.

“And what will I get for saving you?”

“I’ll think-” Her face crinkled into bliss as Sarissa’s fingers made it through the folds of the dress and out of view. It took her a few seconds to become eloquent enough to do more than moan. “I’ll think of something.”

As much fun as it was to see her squirm, my patience had its limits, and I’d just reached it. I took Molly up on her invitation and moved in close. She immediately set her hands on my arms, leaning on me as if she might pitch over if she didn’t.

“Is she wet?” I asked Sarissa.

She raised her eyebrows at me, and reached out for my hand, guiding it underneath Molly’s dress. Molly watched me with heavily lidded eyes as I traced the satin-soft skin along her inner thighs until my fingers brushed against her underwear and the heat of her sex. Her thighs clenched down on my hand for a moment, before she slowly parted them once more, and let me tease her.

More than anything in that moment, I wanted to get down on my knees, push the dress up above her hips and let Sarissa hold her steady as I tasted her. For the current setting, though, that might have pushed the suggestion spell’s boundaries beyond its breaking point.

“Well?” Sarissa asked, and with the nearly predatory smile it reminded me far more than I would’ve preferred that she and Maeve had been twins.

I gave Molly a few long, firm strokes through the fabric of her underwear and then withdrew my hand - much to her whimpering protest - and held my finger out for Sarissa.

She hesitated for a moment and then grabbed my wrist, taking a finger between her lips and running her tongue along it. Which, I think, probably ranked as the kinkiest thing I’d done thus far in my life. Up until Molly promptly turned around and kissed Sarissa.

She took hold of one of the belt loops of my pants as she did, pulling me along with her until I was pressed up against the upper curve of her rear and the small of her back, and she didn’t hesitate to start to grind herself along the front of my jeans. I couldn’t quite choke down a groan at the feeling of her firm rear against my aching length, and I met each movement of her hips.

“Please,” Molly said. “Enough with the teasing.”

I exchanged a look with Sarissa. “What do you think? Enough?”

She shrugged. “There’s always later.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

I pushed my hand up under Molly’s dress to find Sarissa had beat me to the punch, and had already moved aside the winter lady’s underwear and slid a finger inside of her. Well, there was always later. I let Molly lean back against me and held her steady as she arched her back and rolled her hips against Sarissa’s fingers.

I moved her golden hair to the side, laying kisses to her neck. Molly was mewling, eyes tightly shut, brows focused as if in intense concentration. I maintained my grip on her hip as I worked my other hand higher. I cupped her breast, giving her nipple a careful pinch and couldn’t resist nibbling into her vulnerable neck. She groaned, her throat vibrating on my lips, and I could feel the tension gathering in her limbs.

Molly turned her head back toward me and I leaned over her shoulder, kissing her awkwardly as she helplessly moaned her release against my lips. I shuddered and damn near followed along with her. That… that had been a long time coming. No pun intended.

Molly flopped back into my arms and seemed content to rest against me for a few moments. I may have ruined the afterglow just a little when I held my hand out over her shoulder and let Sarissa high-five me.

Laughing and scowling at the same time, Molly disentangled herself from us and stretched, turning around and kissing me softly, then doing the same to Sarissa, before pulling us both into an awkward sort of threeway hug.

“We should probably return before Mab sends out a hunting party to find us,” Sarissa said after a while.

“Shush,” Molly said. “You’re ruining it. Just give me another minute.”

Sarissa gave a dramatic sigh, but didn’t move an inch, and we stood there on the dance floor for a while longer before Molly let go of us both.

Her eyes roamed over me first, lingering on the bulge in my jeans that showed no signs of abating anytime soon, and licked her lips. “Guess we’ll see to that soon, huh?”

She took the lead back towards the private booth, disappearing around the corner up the winding stairs. I damn near walked into her in the low light when I found she’d stopped about half-way up.

Sarissa came up beside me, frowning. “Why have we stopped?”

Molly advanced on her. “I just wanted to… try something. If you’ll let me.”

Sarissa leaned her head to one side. “Depends entirely on what it is.”

Molly’s gaze dropped. I couldn’t see if she was blushing in the dark, but the rest of her body language was in that direction. “I wanted to try… with you.”

“If you can’t say it you probably shouldn’t be doing it, Molls,” I teased.

She heaved a sigh. “I’ve never been super curious before about… girls. But I kind of want to try… to touch you. If that’s okay.”

Sarissa considered Molly, then she shrugged. “Sure.”

“Are you sure.”

Sarissa sighed. She reached out for Molly and gently drew her in close. “Go ahead.”

Molly hesitated for a moment, as if she wasn’t quite sure where to begin, and then seemed to settle on a kiss. From that point on, Sarissa gave her all the encouragement she could possibly need, and more. Molly’s hesitation didn’t last long and soon both of the youngest Queens of the Fae Courts were kissing one another with a reckless abandon, hands pawing at exposed skin and barely covered curves.

Molly moaned softly when Sarissa grabbed her ass and squeezed it, even as she slipped a thigh in between my old apprentice’s legs. A moment later it was Sarissa’s turn to whimper as Molly’s hand dipped under her skirt, disappearing beneath the burgundy fabric.

“Like that?” Molly asked, panting breathlessly against Sarissa’s throat.

“Two fingers… inside. Your thumb on my clit. If you can do it. You can be a little bit rough.”

It took a bit of maneuvering, and Molly was clearly not helped by the fact that Sarissa was still letting her grind against her thigh, but it wasn’t long before the Summer Lady was standing with her back flat to the wall, head leaned back, eyes squeezed shut.

I stayed back. I didn’t want to get in the way of Molly’s fun. Besides, it wasn’t as though I was in any hurry to be anywhere else. So I watched, trying to ignore the aching need building up, trying to keep myself from stroking myself through my pants (and falling to temptation once or twice) as Molly got Sarissa off.

Molly kept shooting glances in my direction and her eyes glinted. Particularly when she caught me pressing my hand down along the length of my cock, sighing at the momentary relief it gave.

Another few minutes or so passed before Molly turned her attention to me again. “Come on over, Harry. Don’t you want a better look?”

I really, really did. I moved past Molly, giving her ass a gentle pat and earning myself a surprise squeak from her, and then settled along the wall on Sarissa’s other side. She leaned against me, arm looping with mine, fingers closing around mine with desperate strength. I squeezed back, as much to protect my poor fingers as anything else, and watched Sarissa come.

She tensed up and her eyes drifted shut. A spasm ran down along the length of her body. Her face screwed up in undeniable pleasure, leaving her teeth pressed together, her lips lightly parted, and a low, choked sound slipped past them before she went slack. I ran my thumb along her shoulder where I held her as the orgasm slowly faded into afterglow. 

Molly pulled her hand back from under Sarissa’s skirt, frowning, and then wiping her fingers on my pants leg. I gave her a stern look.

“So… How did I do?” She asked, looking decidedly smug.

Sarissa pushed off me and straightened, steady once more. “Not bad for the first time. You’ll learn.”

They exchanged a look. The corner of Sarissa’s lips turned up.

“Oh I will,” Molly said. “Just you wait.”

“Are we ready to go back upstairs?” I asked.

I pushed off the wall and Molly’s hand settled on my arm.

“Wait,” she said. “Not yet.”

I turned around. “Oh?”

“You haven’t had a turn yet.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I want to,” she said. “I mean, come on. I’ve wanted to for so long you’d probably freak out if I told you.”

Molly stepped up closer, raised her hand, then hesitated. I took her wrist and gently guided her hand to my cock. Even just rubbing me through my jeans, it felt fantastic. It was probably good she’d insisted, because I was far, far too pent up to be going upstairs.

Molly fumbled for a few moments with my zipper, then undid the button and shoved my jeans and underwear down to my thighs in a single go.

Her hand wrapped around me, and my knees damn near buckled. Her touch was soft, gentle. Too much so, actually, and I adjusted her grip. Eyes locked on mine, breath quick and eager. She leaned against my chest. Her hand moved along the length of me. Another hand joined the first, at the base of my shaft. I groaned and tried not to rut against her.

This… this wasn’t going to take very long.

Molly got up on the tips of her toes, lips brushing my ear. There was a ferocious hunger in her eyes and her voice came out low and husky. “Take what you want.”

I shuddered and felt myself begin to tense. “Molly-”

Her eyes widened a little. “Are you going to-?”

I nodded jerkily. “Yep. Shit.”

She hesitated for a moment, then sank down to her knees, and took me in her mouth. She swirled her tongue along me… and I tumbled ass over teakettle over the edge.

My fingers tightened in Molly’s hair as my body went rigid, shuddering with each fresh pulse of my release. Molly made a little sound of surprise, at first, but she kept stroking me through my climax, slow and steady, coaxing the pleasure out of me until I was shivering somewhere in between pleasure and pain, and settled my hand over hers.

She looked up at me from her knees, then pointedly swallowed. If I’d been a younger man, I’d probably have gotten hard again just from that. Holy shit.

Molly got back to her feet, licking at her lips, and pulled my pants up as I tried to figure out what one said to one’s apprentice after she’d given you a blowjob. I settled for wrapping her up in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

“That was pretty awesome.”

She beamed. “I know, right?”

I caught Sarissa in my peripheral vision, silently watching us, and gave her a questioning look.

She shrugged. “Just watching the two of you. You’re sweet together.”

Molly beamed. I cleared my throat. “That’s… Thanks.”

A few moments passed. I didn’t know what on earth I was supposed to say. Fuck it.

“Guess we’d better get upstairs.”

***

We arrived upstairs panting, disheveled, and smiling. Mab’s and Titania’s plan might be crazy, but so far, it was working out pretty well.

The Queens of Faerie hadn’t moved much since we’d left them, but they’d found (or more likely made) a chess board and were midway through a game. Titania’s pieces looked as though they’d been made from driftwood, lovingly carved and sandpapered, until they were silky smooth. Mab’s pieces looked as though they’d been intricately chiseled out of glacial ice.

They looked up from their game at the sound of our approach.

“A draw?” Mab suggested.

Titania considered for a moment. “We can continue when next we meet.”

Mab inclined her head. “Very well.”

Titania took in our frazzled appearance and one corner of her mouth twitched. “It would seem you are ready to begin.”

I looked around. “Yeah. Guess so. How’re we doing this?”

Both the Queens of Faerie rose from their seats, and their attention felt like someone was pointing a shotgun at me. They exchanged a look and approached me together, Mab from the front, Titania from the flank.

“However we please,” Mab murmured.

She gave my chest a shove and I fell back on my ass on the couch. Titania waved a hand and vines burst forth through solid concrete as if she was poison frickin’ Ivy and wrapped around my ankles and wrists, dragging me back against the sofa. They snapped taut, flattening me, and neither Mab nor Titania seemed like they wanted to wait any longer.

While Molly and Sarissa watched, somewhere in between horror and fascination, Mab yanked my jeans down to my thighs. She straddled my waist, and at the same time, Titania straddled my chest.

With her legs spread that wide, her skirt rode up high on her thighs, and I wasn’t about to not enjoy that view. The Summer Queen’s legs were long and smooth and strong.

Titania watched me watching her, and looked decidedly smug about it all. Even more so when she began to slowly raise the skirt, revealing more and more skin.

My mouth was going dry. Mab was pulling down my boxers, cool smooth fingers grasping the length of my cock. Titania’s dress rose above her hips, exposing the absolute nothing she wore underneath. My eyes lingered on the trimmed, pale curls above her sex, so tantalisingly close, and yet out of reach.

I was awash in the scent of them, in the subtle power thrumming and pulsing through the air like the music below. I fought against my bonds, ashamed at how desperate I was feeling, at the needy sounds I made as I struggled.

In my peripheral vision I could see Sarissa look like someone had clubbed her over the head. She touched Molly’s shoulder.

“I need you to distract me,” Sarissa said. “Literally anything - I don’t care. So long as I don’t have to see any of that.”

Molly’s brows furrowed for a moment, and then she grinned broadly and leaned back a little in her seat. “I’ve an idea.”

I’m sure it was a great idea, but I didn’t get to see it, because Mab and Titania took that moment to act in unison. Titania moved forward until she was just a few tantalising inches away from my face, and Mab guided me inside of her with a pleased, throaty sound.

“Our next meeting,” Mab said, and her voice was only the barest hint of breathless. “Should be in our own realm.”

“On neutral ground,” Titania amended. “And public.”

“Agreed,” Mab said, shifting her hips until I was just about to slip out of her and then slowly, slowly sinking down along my length once more. “Followed by subsequent meetings at Arctis Tor and Lux Aeterna.”

I decided I’d had it with the niceties. This wasn’t a meeting just about them. They conversed as I poured power into the vines, freezing the water and leaving them brittle. I broke free of the bonds around my wrists with a soft snap. My hands found their way around Titania’s hips and settled on the firm curve of her ass. I squeezed and nudged her down the last inch down to my mouth, feeling a long, slow shudder run its way down along my body as I finally tasted her.

“Ah. At least this one has some initiative,” Titania murmured. “Good.”

She stroked my hair fondly, which was kinda creepy, then rolled her hips down against my lips, which was really hot. I tried to keep up with the rhythm, my hips in time with Mab’s, my tongue in time with Titania, but it was difficult. Titania was passionate and unpredictable, while Mab was slow, steady and unrelenting.

I could hear someone moan from a few feet away and realised after a couple of seconds that it had been Molly.

I thrust up helplessly against Mab, chasing my own pleasure, needing more - and I didn’t even exactly know more of what - just more. She laughed and flattened me down to the sofa, and I swear, slowed down just a fraction for the hell of it.

“Make no mistake, my knight,” my Queen purred. “You are ours to use, in whatever way we see fit.”

I had a witty reply - I really did - but I was also kind of busy, so I kept it to myself. Titania’s thighs tensed around me and she threw her head back. She ground down against my lips, my tongue, my chin, groaning and shuddering above me, her climax like a sudden summer storm… and no, that’s not a dirty metaphor.

I dug my nails into the muscle of her ass to keep her in place - nothing more than a gesture, really - if she wanted to move, she’d move. But she stayed in place, slowly riding out the waves of her climax, and, trembling from the aftershocks, finally climbed off me. She exchanged a look with Mab, then settled beside us to watch.

Mab met my gaze with a smirk.

Her hips moved up. Her eyes had a predatory glimmer to them. I was almost out when her hips slammed down. I groaned and my eyes drifted shut for a moment. When I opened them again, Mab leaned in over me, her cool, sweet breath tickling my lips. She kept moving up tortuously slowly, and then slamming down. She examined me for a moment, then slowly drew her tongue along my cheek.

She kissed me then, hot and hard, and tasting Titania on my lips, and I’ll blame how damn kinky that was for how I came a moment later - out of damn near nowhere- hands seizing Mab’s hips and holding her in place as I thrust desperately, gasping against her mouth as I spilled myself inside of her.

Mab’s eyes narrowed with displeasure, but her mouth turned up into the kind of smile that would’ve looked pleasant on a human woman, and looked utterly terrifying on The Queen of Air and Darkness.

One hand steadied itself on my hip, nails digging hard into my skin, like tiny icepicks. The other dipped down between our bodies and she stroked herself as she kept on riding me, wringing every last drop of pleasure out of me and persevering as pleasure turned to discomfort, then pain. I reached out and grabbed her gorgeous breasts, feeling the hardness of her nipples pressing against my palms as I squeezed them, trying to focus on that and not her relentless movements. Her eyes were alive with a wild, unrepentant joy as she watched me squirm beneath her, and it seemed that as much as the sex that sent her crashing over the edge.

With one last, vicious thrust and a series of rapid flicks of her own fingers, she finally reached her peak. She moaned, loud and unrestrained, teeth bared in a ferocious smile before she finally slumped down on top of me.

“I see we have yet to train you adequately, my knight.”

“I expect Lady Molly and Lady Sarissa will take care of such training,” Titania said. “Given time.”

“A safe wager,” Mab agreed.

The Summer Queen drew a finger down Mab's spine and finished the tour with a swat and a grope at the Winter Queen’s ass. I’d half expected Mab to get up and punch her through the wall, but she just made a low, pleased sound in the back of her throat and pressed down against me.

Another sound caught my attention, a low, ragged cry. I looked over to Molly and found her slumping back against the sofa, legs going limp and slipping off Sarissa’s shoulders. The Summer Lady wiped her mouth off on her arm and gave Molly’s thigh a pat.

“You alright there, Molly?” I asked.

“Mmm,” she said, eyes half-closed. “Jus’ peachy. Gimme a sec.”

She stretched her legs out haphazardly as she lay there and when she caught me watching she smiled. It started off shy, but something sparked in her eyes and it morphed into a cocky, self-satisfied smirk and Molly slowly parted her legs for me. I traced the serpent tattoo as it wounds its way up her leg and sprawled out across her hip. Gold glinted there, between her thighs.

“Well, shit,” I muttered to myself.

Soft, warm breasts pressed up against my back and Titania rested her chin on my shoulder, her cheek to mine. “It would seem the Winter Lady has volunteered to be first, Sir Knight.”

“Seems so,” I said and my voice came out dry and raspy.

It couldn’t have been more than a minute or two, but I was already getting hard. Titania gave my cock a few lazy strokes.

“What stops you from taking her?”

I shrugged. “Just giving her a moment.”

“Consideration from a Knight of Winter? How you must drive my sister mad.”

“You simply cannot know the extent of it,” Mab said waspishly, and pulled Titania away from me, pushing her down on the sofa and - uh - engaging her. Passionately.

Sarissa had walked away to the balcony and was staring out across the dancefloor below. I walked up to Molly, drawing my hand up along the length of her leg and breaking off halfway up her thigh. She made a soft, needy sound at the back of her throat and I had to make a pretty serious effort of will to restrain myself.

“One moment,” I told her, and kept on walking up to Sarissa.

I settled next to her, close enough that my elbow brushed her arm, and she leaned comfortably against my side.

“It’s not high enough to kill you,” I told her.

She snorted. “Darn. I’d hoped for an escape from all the trauma.”

“Yeah. I can’t blame you. I can’t even imagine how weird this is for you.”

She gave me a wan smile. “I’ll be fine. Go see your Lady. She’s wanted for this for quite some time. You probably don’t want to keep her waiting.”

“You sure?”

Her eyes sparkled. “It’ll give me something less confusing to watch.”

“Glad to help.”

I gave her shoulder a clap and returned to the sofa. Molly was just getting up and she was staring at me with unabashed interest, the way she had many times before, but didn’t look away when I met her gaze, as she always had before.

I settled next to her and tried to ignore the fact that both Mab and Titania were 1. Doing some pretty acrobatic and interesting stuff and 2. Watching us intently at the same time.

“So…” I said.

“Yeah…” She smiled. “I don’t know if I ever really expected this to happen.”

“I never even really let myself think too much about it. It made things confusing.”

She took my hand. “Well, we’re here now.”

“Yeah. Not how you pictured it, I guess?”

Molly gave me a direct look, her smile a touch sly. “Oh no, I always pictured Mab and Titania watching us the first time. What, you didn’t?”

I gave her fingers a gentle squeeze and hesitated for a moment, then rested my hands at her hips.

“How did you really picture it?”

Her expression turned thoughtful for a moment. “So many ways you can’t even imagine. I mean, I had few years to think about it, so the fantasies kind of came and went.”

“Oh?”

“I think my favorite was when I was nineteen.” Molly said, “You would come pick me up in Blue Beetle… I guess it working should’ve been my first sign that it was a dream.”

I raised a warning finger at the heresy. “Do not doubt its powers of magnetism.”

“We’d go out to a restaurant and after a while I’d reach under the table. I’d touch your thigh and you’d let me, and after a bit you’d guide me to your uh—” Her eyes widened and I bit back a snicker as she got stuck on the last word. “—and it would be there, hard for me under the table.”

“And then what would you do?”

“Well, you’d have to show me how you like to be touched.”

I took her hand and gently guided it to my lap, guiding her as she took the offered cue and began to stroke me through my jeans.

“And once you knew?”

“I’d make things interesting.” She said, “I think I’d pull my hand back for a bit, grab my spoon, and drop it on the floor. I’d kick it under the table, in your direction.”

I tried not to think of the time Susan had done that and me, being an idiot, I’d gone to help her out, and met her down there.

Molly got on her knees in front of me and I swallowed. “Why don’t you show me what happens next?”

Molly didn’t say a word as she undid the button of my jeans and unzipped my fly. She stared for a moment.

“Honestly, I usually woke up somewhere around there with my hand down my panties, but I always imagined I’d look up at you and say something sexy like… ‘Harry. Get ready for the ride of your life.’”

I’d been close to snickering, but she killed that reaction dead as she moved forward. She ran her tongue around the tip a few times before, slowly - and Hell’s Bells it was almost painful at how slow it was - she took her time taking me into her throat without gagging.

She reached the base and she pulled up again, leaving enough of my flesh exposed to take it in her hand as she moved her head further up. Her fingers gripped me and her palm slid up and down my length with dexterity that left me dizzy.

“Did the fantasy end when you woke up?” I asked, voice coming out rough and breathless.

Molly let go of me and licked her lips as she looked up at me. “Sometimes. Sometimes I pictured you coming in my mouth. Sometimes I pictured you taking me to the bathroom, lifting me up on the sink and-”

I raised an eyebrow and said nothing. “And fucking me,” she continued, blushing despite herself. “Probably not a great idea in real life, but I guess that’s how it goes. Sometimes I imagined we headed back to your apartment.”

She got to her feet and settled astride my lap, shifting awkwardly for a moment to get into position. When she got it right, when the slick heat of her pressed up against me, we both shivered.

“I think you can guess what happens next,” she whispered into my ear.

“I can.” I touched her cheek. “Are you sure about this?”

She snorted. “Duh. Are you?”

I looked around just to ensure Charity Carpenter wasn’t about to cave my skull in with a clawhammer. I brushed my fingers along Molly’s fever-hot cheek.

“Yes.”

Molly nodded emphatically and raised herself up a little, grabbing me, and- oh- guided me inside of her. Her fingers tightened on my shoulders and reminded me of the fact that she wasn’t, strictly speaking, entirely mortal anymore. Her eyes drifted closed. Slowly, slowly she took me inside of her, and each moment was the most awesome torture I’d ever experienced.

Don’t tell anyone in the winter court that I don’t think they can one up it. It would hurt their feelings.

Finally, she opened her eyes and smiled. “Lots… Lots better than I dreamed.”

I managed a very, very witty, groan. “Yeah. Same.”

She began to move, slowly at first, experimenting with the rhythm. It was a little bit awkward - it always is the first time around- but she soon figured it out.

My hands roamed up along her legs and underneath her dress, giving her rear a firm squeeze and guiding her along as she rode me.

“How about you?” She asked. “Did you ever fantasize about me?”

I wasn’t about to lie to her.

“I never really let myself fantasise, per say, but there was a dream or two. A few idle thoughts here and there.”

She began to move a little bit faster, leaning forward against me for balance. It placed her lips by my ear and her hot, ragged breath tickled my skin.

“Tell me.”

“I’m not going to deny there were a few times when I was… tempted. That first time, obviously, but a few afterwards, too. Whenever you didn’t wear a bra in the lab in the winter.”

She laughed. “That sucked, by the way. It was so frickin’ cold, but after I caught you looking that first time, I wanted more, so…”

I snorted. “I realised that.”

“Never had any…” she shuddered and God, I felt it. “Never had any ideas of disciplining me when I was being mouthy?”

“No.”

“Oh. Guess I was being bitchy for absolutely no reason, then. Woops.”

“If that works for you, I’m game.”

“Maybe… maybe some other time,” she panted

I eyed her and gave her ass a light, experimental swat. She eyed me right back.

“Come on. You’ll have to go a bit harder than that.”

I gave her another and this time there was a thwack of impact. Molly let out something between a yelp and a whimper. “Yep. Definitely more of that. If you want to.”

I realised I did want to. Rather badly, in point of fact. So I did.

Molly sank down on me and stayed there for a moment, shuddering, before resuming her pace. She leaned in close. The tip of her nose brushed mine. Her eyes were huge and blue and her breath smelled of mint and vodka.

Her lips brushed mine, her tongue flicked out and vanished by the time I reciprocated. I growled and gave her ass a rough knead, shifting my hips and meeting her as she sank down on me once more. Molly gasped and I took the moment to capture her lips in a hot, sloppy mess of a kiss.

I pulled back. Her face showed confusion as I leaned lower and placed a gentle kiss on her neck, thrusting my hips upwards and giving her ass a firm smack. She groaned, but kept up the pace.

One hand rubbed the spot I had just smacked as she moved. 

“I’ll feel that one in the morning,” she said, and sounded decidedly pleased.

My other hand trailed to her chest, fumbling at her clothes and eventually deciding - fuck it - and ripping her blouse open to reveal her bare breasts. I took a moment to appreciate that, and nobody can blame me for doing so, and then cupped each breast in my hands.

A look of intense concentration had settled on Molly’s face and she threw her head back, back arching. I took the opportunity presented, kissing and nipping at her vulnerable throat, marking it thoroughly.

Her eyes shot open and locked on mine.

“I’m close-” She rasped. “Are you- Are you nearly there?”

I wasn’t, but it definitely wasn’t the time to bring that up, so I kissed her bruised lips in the hopes that would suffice as an answer, and watched her as she helplessly neared her peak.

“Let go,” I told her. “Let go, Molly.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh. Oh- I’m- I love you.”

I could feel her clench around me, her moans loud and unabashed.

“I love you.” She panted, almost involuntarily. “I love you.”

Thrice said and done.

Our eyes met and for a moment I could feel her. Feel the rush of emotions, of affection of pleasure. It washed over me, too, and before I knew what was happening I was coming with her, gasping helplessly and clutching at her.

Molly slumped forward, red-faced and limp, leaning against my shoulder. The occasional shiver ran down her body, but she didn’t budge an inch.

I let her bask in the afterglow for a while, wrapping my arms around her and trying not to move too much. It was very nice, all things considered, up until the moment I once more became aware of the fact that we were very much not alone.

Mab and Titania were both watching us with a disturbing intensity, and Sarissa was re-arranging her skirt when I glanced in her direction.

I decided to ignore them, for now, and kissed Molly’s sweaty forehead.

“Don’t go falling asleep on me, Molly.”

She blinked her eyes open, and a slow, relaxed smile settled on her lips. “Course not,” she murmured. “We’re not done yet.”

I raised an eyebrow at her.

“Not even close to done,” she said. She moved her hips and winced a little. “Might need a bit of a breather, though.”

I gave her rear another swat - this one comparatively gentle - and Molly shivered. “Up you go.”

She made a sound of vague protest, but pushed herself off me, slumping back into the couch next to me. 

“We’re doing it another time, least.”

“We’ll see,” I countered. “I’m not as young as I used to be. I don’t know how many more rounds I’ve got in me.”

She grinned. “We’ll be finding out.”

Hell’s Bells. This wasn’t how I’d expected the gig as Winter Knight was going to get me killed, but at the rate we were going.

Sarissa pushed off the balcony railing and stepped closer, hovering nearby.

“Guess it’s time, huh?” I said.

“It seems so,” Sarissa agreed.

She began to strip, not so much for presentation as if she was getting ready for bed. Of course, with or without flair, it was still one hell of a display. She stood there, naked, and watched, Her hips were cocked to one side. She raised an eyebrow, waiting.

“Well?”

I decided, fuck it, and took a moment. She looked a lot like Mab and Titania. Tall and slender, with just enough tone for it to be noticeable, and more than enough curves at hips and breasts to draw the eye.

“Well?” I echoed. “Unless we’re getting this done over by the railing, it’s probably easier if you come over here.”

Sarissa settled next to Molly first and leaned in to whisper in a voice clearly meant to carry to me, too. “I don’t know if it would mean war between the Summer and Winter court if the Summer Lady was to lay the Winter Lady across her lap and give her a spanking… but if you ever want to give that a try, let me know.”

By the look on Molly’s face she had a great many confused and contradicting feelings about that.

Sarissa moved over to me and her eyes darted down. “Seems we’re not doing anything for a little while.”

I shrugged. “I could do something for you.”

She bit her lip, thinking it over. “You could. Might as well, I suppose. Get down on the floor.”

If I hadn’t been positive of it being the worst kind of mood killer, I might’ve pointed out just how much she sounded like her mother just then. I snagged a pillow off the sofa and lay it down on the floor, settling with my knees on it. When you’re as tall as I am, once you get to a certain age, it’s the sort of thing you need to take into consideration.

“And then?”

Sarissa moved forward a few inches to settle on the edge of the sofa, and lay back. “Rub my feet.”

“Excuse me?”

She raised her head a few inches and looked down at me. “My feet. Rub them.”

I sighed. “If this turns out to be some kind of weird foot fetish thing, I’m bailing. Just so you know.”

She smiled. “Are we really in a position of being judgemental? All things considered?”

“All things considered?” I looked over my shoulder to see Mab and Titania going at it once more. “Probably not.”

“Good. Then get to work.”

I found myself smiling. “As you wish, oh mighty Lady of Summer.”

I gave Sarissa a foot rub. It probably wouldn’t have been a weird thing in another setting, one where we were dressed and I hadn’t slept with her mother a little while earlier, but here, it was kind of weird. Still, I gave it my best go, massaging the soles of her feet. Susan had always appreciated a foot rub after a long day of chasing stories, so I had some idea of what I was doing.

Sarissa lay back on the couch, happy as you please, legs slightly parted in a way that had me glancing more often than I’d admit to. She made soft, pleased sounds at the back of her throat every so often when I hit a good spot.

“That’s enough,” she said after a while. ”You can you higher.”

I advanced up her smooth calves, feeling the tension in the muscles there and beginning to slowly work it out. I’d gotten a little absorbed in my task, and it wasn’t until the moment Sarissa groaned softly that I looked up and realised why. The Summer Lady had slipped a hand down between her thighs and was rubbing herself at a languid pace.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked.

“Higher,” Sarissa said.

I ran my fingers past her knees. She played it cool, but I could feel goosebumps across her skins as I parted her legs and began to massage her thighs.

I watched her chest rise and fall as her breathing picked up. Well, in the spirit of honesty, I was watching her breasts, as her chest rose and fell. There was the occasional fluttering tremble to the muscles in her legs.

“Higher?” I asked, voice coming out a touch rough.

“Higher,” Sarissa echoed.

She shifted forward on the sofa until she sat right at its edge and I grunted as I felt her foot press and drag along the length of my cock. Hard again - who would’ve thought?

I bent forward and pressed a kiss to Sarissa's stomach, reaching down to push her foot aside and stroke myself along with her.

“What’re you waiting for?” She asked.

A damn good question.

I shuddered and clambered to my feet. My legs were unsteady and I had to wait out a moment of vertigo as I stood, but I didn’t let that stop me. I set my hands at her hips and pulled her flush to me, getting atop her and pressing her back to the sofa’s cushions. She pressed forward and I felt a shiver run down the length of my body at the feel of her sex against the tip of my cock.

“Ready?”

She didn’t answer. She simply huffed out a breath, angled her hips, grabbed my ass, and pushed me forward. My vision blurred for a moment as I slid inside of her and my arms almost gave out underneath me. Sarissa used her legs to encourage me forward, and locked them around my waist when I was fully inside of her. For a moment, we stayed like that, ragged breath mingling. I hesitated, considered kissing her, and decided against it.

Sarissa squirmed around a little underneath me, untangling her legs and pushing them up vertically along my chest. I trapped them there with an arm wrapped around them and then I pulled back, slowly. I held for a breath before entering her again. Very, very slowly.

“You’ve… got… to be kidding… me,” Sarissa said, speaking through clenched teeth.

She tried to push back against me, to get some control over the pace, so I lifted her hips off the couch, denying her the option, and enjoying the tremor passing along the plain of her stomach as I kept up the torturously slow pace.

“I don’t know. Making jokes doesn’t sound like me at all.”

“Come on,” she groaned. “I was close before. Don’t be a dick.”

I snorted out a laugh, which didn’t help matters any, and it wasn’t long before Sarissa laughed along with me. I sped up, just to take my mind off things before I broke out laughing out loud, and Sarissa’s fingers busied themselves where we were joined.

“Faster,” she gasped.

I didn’t need telling twice. I sped up. The rhythm was a touch awkward and discorded, but I was getting close and Sarissa was moaning aloud now, hips rolling at mine at a desperate, demanding pace.

I felt her stiffen and clench around me, and that was it in terms of my restraint. I collapsed forward, shuddering as I spilled myself inside of her.

For a while, we lay there, collecting our bearings and catching our breath.

“I think I can confidently say that this party’s going better than the first we went to,” I panted.

I rolled over to my back and Sarissa rested her cheek against my arm. Her eyes were half-closed, but she smiled a little. “Is it truly a party if nobody’s trying to kill you, Dresden?”

I tried to remember a party where that hadn’t happened. Nothing came to mind. “Probably not. Tonight definitely qualifies if you keep this up. Only difference is I’m the one to bring the iron rod along this time.”

Sarissa rolled her eyes and made a disgusted sound. She gave my shoulder a shove and was very clearly trying very hard not to smile. 

A weight settled next to us on the couch and I blinked my eyes open to see Titania there.

“Hey,” I said. It came out just a touch slurred, so I cleared my throat, and added. “Queen Titania.”

She drew a finger along my hip and I felt some of the weariness that cocooned me slip away.

“You yet have one duty to fulfill, Knight of Winter.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

She looked at me. The gears in my brain clicked and clacked for a while. Ah. Probably should’ve figured that out from the get-go.

“Ah. You. You want me to - uh - Full-fill you?”

Sarissa snickered and I pointedly didn’t look her way as I fought to keep a straight face.

“Indeed.”

“Don’t get me wrong here, I want to, but I don’t think it’s possible.”

Titania’s finger dug into my hip and a spike of power lanced through me like a bucket of cold water. A moment later, I was proven wrong, as I slowly began to - somehow - get hard once more.

“Huh,” I said. “That’s neat. Should I call a doctor if it doesn’t go away in four hours?”

Titania didn’t quite smile, but there was something like it in her eyes all the same. “It seems doubtful, based on your previous performances, that we will require four hours, Knight of Winter.”

Ouch. True, but ouch.

I looked around and as my eyes locked on the balcony’s railing, with the pounding music and the writhing mass of people below, I had an idea. Titania watched me and a little smile touched her otherwise placid face when she figured out what I had in mind.

She walked up to me and I set my hands on her hips, moving her (well, guiding her, so as to avoid being magically imploded) until she faced the balcony railing. I stepped up behind her, pressing up to her back, and reached around her slim waist to cup her breasts in my hands. Titania wiggled. It was pretty awesome. I set my hand between her shoulder blades and gave her a gentle push, leaving her bent forward over the railing, breasts showing the utter disdain the Queens of Faerie held for the laws of gravity.

“We’ll probably have a bigger crowd next time, in Faerie,” I said, as though the idea was everything I’d ever wanted, rather than something that made me want to run and hide. “Is anyone looking?”

“Below? No,” Titania said. “Behind us — Most certainly.”

I glanced over my shoulder. Molly, Sarissa and Mab were all watching us. The Queen of Air and Darkness had settled behind her Lady and was running an opalescent fingernail idly along her hip. Molly had her bottom lip caught between her teeth and her hands were clenched so hard on her thighs they were going to leave a mark. Sarissa sat with her legs crossed, rocking back and forth a little and rubbing her thighs together.

I grabbed hold of my cock and got into position. “Their loss.”

“Undoubtedly-”

Titania huffed out a breath as I slid inside her, but didn’t miss a beat. She wriggled her hips in one hell of a tantalizing way and moved against me.

I gasped, leaning in over her back, and positions be damned, Titania almost immediately took control. She pushed back against me, and for a little while I stopped moving entirely, just to enjoy the sight of the slow, rhythmic roll of her hips and ass as she used me to get herself off.

“Dresden,” Mab hissed from behind me. “You are bringing The Winter Court disrepute. Take her as a knight ought!”

I feel like I could be forgiven for not being up to any mental gymnastics just then. “What? What does that even mean?”

“I will provide you with an illustration, if necessary.”

“I don’t really see how that’s going to dissuade-”

“I will provide illustrations, using you.”

“Oh.”

I did not want to see her show off her trick at ice sculpting, so I grabbed the Summer Queen by her hips and held her steady, picking up the pace for good measure.

Titania groaned. “Your mistress has taught you well.”

“Don’t call her that. She’ll get ideas.”

“I doubt such ideas were not already present.

Yeah… She had a point there.

As I began to move once more, Mab appeared beside me and stepped up close, breasts pressing pleasantly against my side. She reached forward and drew a single finger down along the length of Titania’s spine and left a layer of melting frost in her wake.

There was another moan behind me and I faltered for a moment, looking back to see Sarissa turned away from us, her rear up in the air with Molly’s fingers between her thighs. I hesitated another moment, then decided, fuck it.

I lifted Titania off her feet. Back in the day, that wouldn’t have been all that easy. She was slender, sure, but she was tall enough and had enough muscle on her that it added up. I persevered without stumbling or dropping her - which was nice - and carried over to the couch.

Mab followed as I set Titania down on her hands and knees, just ahead of Molly and Sarissa. Before Mab’s cool demanding look was levelled on me I’d started up once more.

There was a low yelp and ahead of us, Sarissa’s hips bucked against Molly’s fingers. She collapsed down on the couch, with Molly tumbling along with her and ending up resting atop her, cheek laid between the Summer Lady’s shoulder blades.

“That is it, my knight,” Mab purred. “Give her everything.”

Everything descended into a wet, hot haze of need. Every single barrier I’d built against the influence of the Winter Knight’s mantle, I let go. I dipped my finger in between Titania’s thighs and drew circles along her clit even as I began to fuck her hard - setting a savage pace. I was vaguely aware, on some level, that I was tired and aching, but I didn’t care. Titania was writhing underneath me, moaning each time I thrust inside of her, and Mab seemed to finally have decided my performance was satisfactory, because she’d pounced on Molly just as my old apprentice had managed to clamber up into a seated position.

Titania cried out as she came - shuddering beneath me - and I didn’t let up for a moment. I kept going - even as Mab’s fingers brought Molly off - even as Molly returned the favour - even as Sarissa joined in and helped Mab along to make Molly come again.

I kept going until, with a ragged cry, Titania came again. Only then did I slow down enough to take stock. I was getting there, but not yet. My head was spinning, my heart pounded, and I ached in places where I hadn’t previously known were places.

Mab disentangled herself as gracefully as one possible might from underneath Molly and Sarissa. She watched me for a little while, smiling. Then she stepped up to me and whispered three words into my ear in a low, sultry voice.

No. Not those three words. Thank goodness.

“Give. Her. Everything.”

I gasped raggedly as I finally came, toes curling in my shoes, vision fading to black for a few moments. I shivered with each twitch from Titania and each cool, stinging breath from Mab along my neck. Aftershocks rocked my body and when they’d finally abated, just flopping down on the couch was one hell of an effort.

We all lay there for a while in a great tangled mess. Mab stroked a hand in a lazy spiral low on Titania’s belly, and smiled slowly at me.

“This time, it took.”

Half asleep, I didn’t get it at first. I blinked my eyes open. Mab was watching me.

It took? This time? 

What the hell did that even mean?

Oh.

Oh, shit.


End file.
